Happy Valentine
by Nepchun
Summary: Wenigstens ein paar wenige Momente eines normalen Lebens mit normalen Problemen sei Haruka und Michiru zwischen all den Kämpfen gegönnt. Eine Kurzgeschichte zum Valentinstag. :)


Hallöchen ^^ Da ist mir spontan nochmal was kurzes aus gegebenem Anlass aus den Fingern geflossen.  
Als nächstes wird es ein Update von "Don't dream of Fairytales" geben - versprochen! (Ich bin auf nem guten Weg! xD)

* * *

**Happy Valentine**

**Prolog**

Es war spät Abends, als sie endlich nach Hause kam und draußen wurde es bereits dunkel. Zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie die Kunst-AG dafür, dass sie sie immer so lange aufhielt. Normalerweise war sie gern dort. Doch an diesem Abend hatte sie andere Pläne.  
Sie beeilte sich, ihre Schuluniform gegen etwas bequemeres auszutauschen, hastete in die Küche und krempelte entschlossen ihre Ärmel hoch.  
„Also los."  
Ein Topf auf den Herd, die kleine Herzform bereit gelegt und es konnte los gehen. Hoffentlich würde sie alles richtig machen, dachte sie. Sie hatte nur diesen einen Versuch.  
Lange und ungeduldig starrte sie auf die Schokolade, die langsam in dem kleinen Topf zu schmelzen begann.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas tat. Ihr war ein wenig mulmig zumute bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie eigentlich nicht das Recht dazu hatte. Und dennoch...  
Wer wusste schon, ob sie jemals wieder die Gelegenheit dazu bekam und das erste nicht zugleich auch das letzte Mal sein würde? Wer wusste schon, ob sie ihre Mission erfolgreich beenden und anschließend ein normales Leben führen konnten?  
Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, doch schon vor Tagen hatte sich dieser Gedanke in ihren Kopf gedrängt und sich festgebissen, als sie zum ersten Mal an den nahenden Valentinstag gedacht hatte.

Endlich war es so weit. Behutsam rührte sie ein wenig im Topf herum, bevor sie die nun vollständig geschmolzene Schokolade langsam und vorsichtig in die kleine, flache Herzform goss.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es nicht annähernd so lange gedauert hatte, wie sie zunächst erwartet hatte.  
Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk. Nun musste es nur noch abkühlen und morgen Früh konnte sie es sicher verwahrt in die kleine weiße Schachtel packen, die unscheinbar neben dem Herd lag.

Sie würde diese Gelegenheit nicht verpassen, dem Menschen, der ihr am meisten bedeutete, morgen ihre selbstgemachte Schokolade zu überreichen.

* * *

„Tenoh-san!"

Ein entnervtes Seufzen entwich Haruka, als zum gefühlten fünfzigsten Mal an diesem Tag ihr Name gerufen... oder viel mehr gekreischt, gestammelt, geflüstert, geträllert... jedenfalls alles andere, als „normal gesagt" wurde.  
Sie drehte sich um, nur um eine weitere Schachtel selbst gemachter Schokolade vor die Nase gehalten zu bekommen. Und schon wieder war es ein Mädchen, mit dem sie noch nie zuvor auch nur ein einziges Wort gewechselt hatte.  
„Ich... Das ist... für dich. Bitte nimm es an, Tenoh-san!", das Mädchen sah sie ein wenig unsicher an und lächelte schüchtern.  
Selbstverständlich lag es nicht in ihrer Natur, ein Mädchen zu verletzen und so setzte sie ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf und nahm die kleine, offenbar handbemalte Schachtel dankend entgegen. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."  
Unsicher erwiderte das kleinere Mädchen das Lächeln, errötete dann bis über beide Ohren und verabschiedete sich eilig, als sie bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurden und verschwand mit eingezogenem Kopf in einem der Klassenzimmer.  
Ein wenig verwundert sah Haruka dem Mädchen hinterher. Dann wandte sie sich um und erblickte Michiru, die sich mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen mit dem Rücken gegen eines der Fenster lehnte und sie schweigend musterte.  
„Was ist?", fragte Haruka, woraufhin ihre Partnerin eine Augenbraue hochzog und auf die kleine Schachtel in Haruka's Hand deutete.  
„Valentinstag muss dein Lieblingstag sein.", ein freches Lächeln huschte über die Lippen der Kleineren.  
Haruka lachte auf. „Bist du eifersüchtig? Wenn du möchtest, teile ich die Schokolade mit dir. So viel kann ich sowieso nicht alleine essen."  
Als Michiru nicht antwortete, trat Haruka neben sie und blickte nachdenklich nach draußen  
„Weißt du, Michiru... Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich diesen Tag nicht ausstehen.", aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, dass Michiru sie nun aufmerksam ansah. Wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich unterhielten.  
„Plötzlich laufen mir hunderte von Mädchen hinterher, um mir ihre _Liebe_ zu gestehen. Dabei kennen sie mich noch nicht einmal. Wieso muss man einen speziellen Tag einführen, nur damit ein Mädchen sich traut, jemanden anzusprechen? Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich hab genug von dieser ganzen Heuchelei über Liebe und Anhimmelei. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte man den Valentinstag genauso gut abschaffen."  
Als ein leises Seufzen Michiru's Lippen verließ und die kleinere ihren Blick abwandte, war es Haruka die sie nun ihrerseits mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah. „Was ist? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"  
„Du bist unromantisch.", antwortete die kleinere knapp – beinahe beleidigt.  
„Hey! Das ist nicht... Ich bin nicht... Na hör mal!", Haruka's Muskeln spannten sich an. Etwas an Michiru's Blick war merkwürdig und gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. „Man mag mir vielleicht vieles nachsagen. Aber ich bin _nicht_ unromantisch! Warte... Findest du diese Heuchelei, die sich Valentinstag nennt, etwa romantisch?"  
Sie hatte doch nicht etwa...? Oder hatte sie tatsächlich...?  
„Also... Was ich damit sagen wollte... Wenn _du_ jemandem Schokolade gegeben hast, ist das doch klasse! Ich meine..."  
„Vergiss es einfach.", das letzte was Haruka von ihr sah, waren die türkisblauen Wellen, die an ihr vorbei rauschten, wie das Meer in einem tosenden Sturm. Dann verschwand Michiru im Klassenzimmer und schlug – für sie ungewohnt kraftvoll – die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Verwirrt blinzelte Haruka ihr hinterher und starrte auf die nun geschlossene Tür. Hatte Michiru nicht vor Kurzem noch erwähnt, dass sie keine Zeit für Liebe hatten? Dass sie sich ausschließlich auf ihren Kampf gegen die Dämonen und die Talismane konzentrieren mussten? Sollte sie sich am Ende doch in einen Jungen verliebt haben?  
Ausgeschlossen! Haruka schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Es würde nicht zu Michiru passen, ihre Meinung so schnell zu ändern und außerdem...  
Die Schulglocke unterbrach ihre Gedanken und sie machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Klassenzimmer und zu ihrem Platz direkt neben Michiru, die sich nun offensichtlich darum bemühte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen.  
Seufzend legte Haruka ihre neueste Errungenschaft auf ihren Tisch zu den anderen bunten, mit Schleifen umwickelten und Herzchen beklebten Schachteln und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen.  
Es war ihr ein Mysterium. Am einen Tag hatte sie das Gefühl, sie und Michiru verstanden sich blind. Wortlos. Jede konnte die Gedanken der anderen lesen.  
An anderen Tagen wiederum war die Meereskriegerin für sie ein einziges dickes Mathematikbuch mit sieben Siegeln. Undurchschaubar und für die Blondine vollkommen unbegreiflich.

Mehrmals während des Unterrichts versuchte sie, Michiru's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Vergebens. Ihre Partnerin konnte genau so stur sein, wie sie hübsch war. Und wenn Haruka eines hasste, dann, wenn sie von einem hübschen Mädchen ignoriert wurde. Insbesondere von _diesem_ Mädchen.  
Als der Unterricht geendet hatte, verschwand Michiru nach draußen, noch bevor Haruka es schaffte, all die Schokolade in ihre Tasche zu stopfen. Die letzten paar Schachteln stapelte sie auf ihrem Arm und eilte der Kleineren hinterher, während sie gekonnt weitere Verehrerinnen ignorierte, die sie ansprechen wollten.  
„Michiru! Nun warte doch mal!", die kleinen Schachteln balancierend schloss sie mit schnellen Schritten zu Michiru auf und ging hinter ihr her, aus dem Schulgebäude hinaus und die Straße entlang. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe! Aber das ist nun einmal das, was ich fühle. Hast du mich nicht genau dafür bewundert, dass ich ehrlich zu meinen Gefühlen bin und zu mir selbst stehe?", wiederholte sie Sailor Neptun's Worte, als diese nur vor wenigen Wochen verletzt in ihren Armen gelegen hatte. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht- Warte. Was ist das?"  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie auf etwas, das zartrosa aus Michiru's Rocktasche heraus blitzte.  
„Ist das Schokolade in deiner Tasche? Du hast sie ihm nicht gegeben?"  
„Nein, habe ich nicht.", antwortete Michiru knapp und schob die schmale Schachtel eilig tiefer in ihre Tasche, um sie vor weiteren neugierigen Blicken zu schützen.  
„Wieso nicht? Nur weil ich der Meinung bin, dass...", sie stutzte. „Seit wann interessieren dich die Meinungen anderer, wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast? Da kommen ja ganz neue Seiten zum Vorschein."  
Michiru blieb stehen. Haruka tat es ihr gleich und blickte auf die meeresgleichen Wellen, die sanft im lauwarmen Frühlingswind wehten. „Die Person, der ich die Schokolade geben wollte, interessiert sich nicht für die Heuchelei, die sich Valentinstag nennt."  
„Wer wäre so dämlich, Schokolade von dir abzu-", plötzlich erstarrte sie und verstand erst zu spät, _was_ Michiru da gerade gesagt hatte.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte die Kleinere sich wieder in Bewegung und war Haruka in nur wenigen Sekunden meterweit voraus.  
„Warte!" Haruka setzte hinter ihr her, überholte sie und versperrte ihr den Weg. „Warte.", wiederholte sie und sah ihre Partnerin eindringlich an. „Es tut mir Leid! Ich bin ein Idiot."  
Michiru schüttelte den Kopf und senkte ihren Blick. „Ich bin der Idiot. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du-"  
„Nein!", unterbrach Haruka sie. „Ich nehme sie!"  
„Schon gut. Es ist in Ordnung.", antwortete Michiru knapp und schob sich an ihr vorbei.  
„Das meine ich nicht.", Haruka lief an ihr vorbei und blieb bei einem Abfalleimer an der nahe gelegenen Bushaltestelle stehen. Mit großen Augen beobachtete Michiru, wie sie die über den Tag angesammelte Schokolade eine nach der anderen darin verschwinden ließ – auch ihre Tasche leerte sie bis auf die letzte Schachtel. Dann kam sie mit ernster Mine zu Michiru zurück. „Ich nehme sie.", wiederholte die Blondine leise. „Ich _will_ sie. Und nur diese eine. Denn ich weiß, dass es die einzige ist, die nicht aus einer Laune heraus resultiert. Die einzige, die ehrlich gemeint ist."  
Michiru bemühte sich, keine Regung zu zeigen. Nichts von dem, was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, sollte an die Oberfläche geraten. Ihr schneller Herzschlag, ihre weichen Knie und das ungewöhnlich starke Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch – nichts davon ließ sie nach außen dringen. Das jahrelange Training machte sich wie so oft bezahlt.  
„Wenn ich diese Schokolade nicht bekomme, werde ich nie wieder Süßigkeiten anrühren können, ohne mich dabei schlecht zu fühlen. Ich hoffe, das ist dir bewusst.", Haruka versuchte, möglichst vorwurfsvoll zu klingen. Doch im Angesicht der Situation klang sie eher ein wenig hilflos.  
Sie konnte sehen, wie ihre Partnerin einmal tief durchatmete. Dann steckte die Kleinere die Hand in ihre Rocktasche und zog nach kurzem Zögern eine schmale, weiße Schachtel heraus. Eine schlichte, zartrosa Schleife zierte die Verpackung.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln, das Michiru so noch nie gesehen hatte, umspielte Haruka's Mundwinkel und Michiru konterte mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Aber mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, wenn du zunimmst.", lächelnd überreichte sie Haruka ihre erste selbstgemachte Valentinsschokolade. Ihre Hände berührten sich, als die Größere das Geschenk entgegen nahm und noch ehe Michiru reagieren konnte, legte sich eine starke Hand um ihre Hüfte, zog sie näher und Haruka's Lippen pressten sich auf die ihren.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, räusperte sich Haruka leise und ein zarter Hauch von Rosa breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus. „Tut mir Leid, das war... meine Art, danke zu sagen."  
Michiru lächelte vielsagend. „Bei den anderen Mädchen hast du dich aber nicht auf diese Weise bedankt. Bei keiner einzigen."  
„Hast du mich etwa den ganzen Tag beobachtet?", Haruka zog eine Augenbraue hoch, die kleine weiße Schachtel nun fest in ihren Händen haltend.  
„Das habe ich getan, bevor du von mir wusstest und das werde ich auch weiterhin tun.", antwortete die Kleinere frech, machte nun ihrerseits einen Schritt auf Haruka zu und hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich muss doch aufpassen, dass meine Partnerin keine Dummheiten macht."  
Michiru's warmer Atem an ihrem Ohr jagte eine Gänsehaut über Haruka's gesamten Körper. „Und außerdem...", das Funkeln, das nun in den tiefblauen Augen lag, ließ Haruka's Knie weich werden. „...musste ich doch sichergehen, dass ich mich auf etwas freuen kann, sobald unsere Mission beendet ist. Bis dahin haben wir eine Vereinbarung, an die wir uns zu halten haben."  
Haruka hätte beinahe einen Seufzer ausgestoßen, als die Kleinere sich nun wieder von ihr löste und ihren Weg fortsetzte.  
Doch sie hatte Recht.  
Nun zählte ihre Mission. Sie konnten sich immer noch auf ihr eigenes Leben konzentrieren, wenn sie erst einmal die Talismane gefunden und die Welt vor ihrem Untergang bewahrt hatten.  
Mit neuem Ansporn und einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ sie die weiße Schachtel behutsam in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, schwang sie sich über die Schulter und begleitete Michiru, bis ihre Wege zu ihren Apartments sich letztendlich trennten.

* * *

In diesem Sinne: Einen schönen Valentinstag! :)


End file.
